bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Little Sister
Prolly need to add some more "game world" info. Got plenty of "game play" info here, though. --Klivian 03:34, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :Wrote origins section --Klivian 03:51, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Sister Age Currently, the article states that the sisters are aged around seven. Something in the Sea stated that the girls being kidnapped for the metamorphosis into Little Sisters were all aged between five and seven. Therefore, should the article be edited to state that they are aged "between five and seven"? Bluevane 13:29, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :They could be at least 8 years old, as Eleonor was, by the least, 8 years old when she becme a sister and they appear to be eight in bioshock 2 Naruto fan 6 13:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Nfan 6 ::Cindy Meltzer is around 8 I believe by the time you meet her. Ant423 16:46, March 14, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 :: ::some where in the first Bioshock there is a reference to the little ones being for ages 5 to 8. as well in the first bioshock a few little sisters say "Thank you" in a softer tone than othes which could mean they might be 5. CURCH357 ::Burial at Sea has pictures of "Missing Children". The ages of the children are 5, 7, 8, 10, 10. This would seem to indicate that Little Sisters can be at least 10 years old. So long as puberty has not kicked in yet or maybe at it's very earliest stages the girls can be turned into a Little Sister. ::--Solarmech (talk) 09:51, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Depending on the age they can be used as 'ADAM generators', it might also indicate that they have been being kidnapped long before Ryan had control of Fontaine Futuristics. With all the extortuion, murder and other crimesb Fontaine did, a little childnapping to increase his ADAM supply isnt unlikely. :::Testxyz (talk) 11:09, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::It was understood that the Gatherer Program needed young candidates specifically female ones though it seems that even Brigid Tenenbaum didn't fully understand why (Why Just Girls?). It wasn't until years after the civil war that Gilbert Alexander observed the negative effects of the ADAM slugs and the hosts' maturity (Growing Up). It's possible that during the first round of Little Sister production, the scientists experimented on girls of different ages without a clear understanding of when the cutoff age was for an effective gatherer. ::::Unownshipper (talk) 22:40, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::Fontaine would have been able to get a few test subjects from his orphanages. So he would not have needed to kidnap any kids for testing. Suchong would have known about the cutoff limit, but he may have wanted to experiment more when Ryan took over his employment. Also it's possible that ADAM was getting so rare that they used older girls not really caring how that they may be able to produce ADAM for only a limited time (a few months or a year at most.) Think an addition of the possibility of Little Sister going up to age of ten could be in order. ::::::--Solarmech (talk) 18:16, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Finite Amount? Is there actually a finite amount of little sisters per level, because I've been photographing Little Sisters in Neptune's Bounty and never seen a Big Daddy not summmon a new little sister for photographing, even if I get rid of all the bodies in a certain radius, making the little sister come out and go back in without corpse hunting 20:48, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :answer: once you kill all little sisters in one level, you can tell if you killed them all through the pause screen, the Big daddies will respawn however will not summon new little sisters. if in fact a big daddy is killed, hypnotized, etc and the little sister is not killed, after about five minutes a big daddy will resummon that little sister through the ports. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 20:53, 2009 April 30. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! ::Or if you saved them, right?! Don't just assume everyone kills them. ;_; ::In any case, I think there are a finite amount of Little Sisters. After you kill a Big Daddy and deal with the Little Sister, any other Big Daddies in the area will walk around, calling out and sometimes stopping to bang on the pipes—but nothing comes out. ::Also, Dune, could you sign your edits to talk pages with four tildes (~~~~)? Thanks. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠ʍould yюu kɨndlyłalk][ ] 23:27, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah there are alot of Little Sisters and pretty much infinite amount of big daddies since they respawn. Its just that once you harvest / rescue all of the little sisters in the area, they will not come back even if you did not kill them. they simply go into the ports and head on over to the sanctuary. ~~Dune —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 00:02, 2009 May 1. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! ::::There is a finite amount. I believe it was Tenenbaum who says that someone is taking new little girls to continue her works since all of the old ones had grown up. Sn1p3r K1Ilx 17:36, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::There is a finite amount of little sisters because if they were infinite then players would just wait unit a big daddy respawns and keep getting little sisters essenitialy they can just keep spaming adam and more adam so they can get everything in the gatherer's garden which your not supposed to have. :::::If you God in a game it will ruin the fun and the difficulty of the game PhoenixPhire333 18:04, June 26, 2010 (UTC) No Gathering I think if you throw away, or get rid of in some manner that makes the corpses far away from the Little Sisters, they will just walk around and go back to the hole, because I did this somewhere and I think that's what happened. Please confirm OneMind 20:27, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Is there any way to get a clearer picture of the Little Sister? The first one mainly shows the Rosie Toukashi 21:39, October 18, 2009 (UTC) WHAT THE!? now i know that what i am saying dosint really matter,BUT if you go to point prometheous and go to the second big daddy corpse and wait for a little sister she will harvest it the same way she does to normal corpse,i dunno just my thought,though personnally i think that it is ironic and kind of funny.say what you want. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 22:35, 2009 November 29. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Harvest and Rescue According to the article, it basically says you need to save three sisters in a row to get a present. I thought it was every third sister you had to save. I'm not going to waste my Brass Ball attempt, so I must ask which is true. Erm, please. Stormfin 06:44, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Gatherer's Poem I don't know if anyone has ever posted this before on this site, but here are the lyrics to the poem that the Little Sisters sometimes say when gathering ADAM from corpses. I found it on this website:https://forums.2kgames.com/forums/archive/index.php/t-13957.html. There's a land called Lillipoppy, '' ''And living there is the Lillipop! I'll go there soon with Mr. Bubbles, And we'll search the place from tail to top. And if we find no Tattlelambie, And if I eye no Porkinot, Perhaps we'll dine on ham and jammie, If we can't find the Lillipop! --Ant423 04:17, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Ant423 Trivia Hey! Who added the trivia about the little sister vent. I know this happens at the vent in Kashmir Restaurant, but I don't think it happens anywhere else. In the Kashmir incident, there is a whole little sister model rendered inside the vent. I doubt the designers would have a model render every time Jack walks by at the right speed. EDlTʘR •taIk• 03:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :(I moved the following speculation from the main article. We don't know how ADAM harvesting works, and any theories should stay on the talk page. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 00:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC)) *There is a slight discrepancy in the method of recycling ADAM from dead bodies. In theory, Little Sister would have to drink ALL the body fluids of a corpse in order to recycle all the ADAM. However it is observed that the Sisters stab the corpses in a random place with their needles and only extract a small amount of fluid. There is a possibility that ADAM is stored in a specific place or organ of the human body that only Little Sisters can find. The Spider Splicer's organ, an item that can replenish health, could be an example of said organ. ::With the above comment I disagree since for the most part adam is sent through your veins (judging from Jack& Subject Delta's first plasmids and in the intro movie of Bioshock 2 when a splicer steals Eleanor's syringe) since your blood runs through just about every inch of your body the adam maybe stored in your blood vessels rather than any specific organ and there would not be any special organs for adam anyway because adam drives people crazy if in that universe we were meant to contain adam then there would not be nearly as many splicer as we find in the city. Humans were not meant to have adam so the sisters stab in random places due to the fact that just about anywhere you stab someone you will find at least a capillary to suck adam from. ::Another theory may be that adam could be attached to your platelets which clot your blood when you get cuts (unless you have hemophilia then you won't have any to clot with) and it is in your nature to go for the openings to try and clot your blood even if it is going to a syringe ::PhoenixPhire333 18:24, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Proud Parent Typo? It seems that the "Proud Parent" gene tonic increases adam by 20 of Little Sisters, but it says it increases the normal 40 to 50 thats 10 not 20, while the part of the article says that it increases it by '''20. '''Now whos right and whos wrong? It either increases it by 10 or 20. This was found in the bioshock 2 part of the article. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 17:27, 2010 February 12. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! You can have two gathering per little sister, which increase the ADAM as a whole by 20, 10+ for each gather. Although if you don't gather twice, you won't get the full 20, but just 10. Who is the she? There's a significant Little Sister in the launch trailer and the game itself. She helps Eleanor resurrecting Delta. She tells Delta to go find Eleanor. And Delta also sees her one last time before fighting the first Big Sister. She's not escorted by a Big Daddy (apparently not even bonded to one). Who is she? My better guess is that she is Cindy Meltzer. When Mark finds Cindy a Big Sister shows up -from what it seems a Big Sister always shows up when this girl encounters a stranger. Kelzow20 04:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, little sisters are of a forsaken identity, meaning they have no real identity but the one you just saw, could be sweet little Cindy, after all, she's one of the known two li'l sisters that were named, so you might be asking what all of their names are or who are, since l'il sisters had identities before they became li'l sisters, it makes more sense that obviously they have lost identities. And oh, that Big sister is probabbly attached to that particular li'l sister, a favorite as so to speak. Naruto fan 6 01:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Nfan 6 14 little sisters in bioshock 2? I only counted 12 that you can rescue/harvest in total...then got the achevement for dealing with all of them. where's the last 2? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 07:00, 2010 February 20. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Bug? There may be a bug with the adopt sequences. In Siren Alley, My brother has played through two ADAM gathering sequences without any splicers spawning. Has this happened to anyone else? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by EDlTOR (talk • ) 01:06, 25 February 2010 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :How well did he boobytrap the place? Could it be that he set up such a tight perimetre that no splicer ever got close to the Sister :Ant423 04:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 ::It happened to me before I stopped boobytraping areas after I got the Daddy dash ability (at least that's what I call it) and one time the splicer just didn't come it is just weird. ::PhoenixPhire333 18:14, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::In Bioshock 2, if you die with a little sister on your shoulder and respwn at a vitachamber you little sister waots infront of it. I left her there for a bit came back, and she was gone. Where did she go? ::That happened to me a few times to, she most likely got taken away by another Big Daddy, or simply just vanished into thin air (Just Kidding) ::─D.Ryan─ 14:45, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I think she may have disappeared because you left her for too long. Are there still Little Sisters in the level? Because if so then you should probably kill a Big Daddy and deal with the Little Sisters as per usual. Otherwise you may have to reload a save file. --Willbachbakal 15:02, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh, is that why their dresses appear to bloody? Do they like vomit on themselves? I thought that was blood on ther dresses but I figured (or so I think) out it was vomit upon further realization. Naruto fan 6 11:28, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Nfan 6 :Well, they do regurgitate harvested ADAM when they're done their rounds, but they wouldn't vomit it onto themselves, though some blood may have splattered on them by accident. It could also be due to carelessness when chugging the blood during their rounds, or possibly, the blood splatter from splicers killed by their Big Daddy. Ant423 13:55, March 20, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 ::Well, yeah, could explain, pretty much, why their dress appears bloody, since they do that I though they d like vomited on themselves but where does their vomit go after that? ::Naruto fan 6 20:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Nfan 6 ::Also, they kneel down to gather ADAM, and considering the state of Rapture, blood will be on the floor from splicers being murdered by everyone else. :: 19:43, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Reaction Should we put down how LS react to Delta if he is harvester? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Delta daddie (talk • ) 04:17, 2010 April 2. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :Actually, it would be a good idea to have a section for quotes from Little Sisters from BioShock and BioShock 2 similar to what is on the splicer model pages. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 06:41, April 2, 2010 (UTC) How did Eleanor get back to normal from being a little sister? Siiince, Eleanor was once a little sister, how did she get back to normal? Since they couldn't remove the slug or else she would die but there could've been a plasmid left behind that kills the slug. So how did she get back to normal? Naruto fan 6 13:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Nfan 6 :The same way you rescue them in both games Michael RyanTalk 00:30, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Little Sister Eleanor is still infact a little sister in bioshock 2, only her mother removed the mental conditoning. So, Eleanor is normal but she still has the slug inside of her. Big sisters still have the slug inside of them, that is why the have a compulsion for adam. --Gearslover01 14:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Okie, perhaps, but mental conditioning takes a long tme time to reverse but her mother could've 'overdosed' the slug, killing it with ADAM, but is it possible to kill it with ADAM? That could've happened but ur guess is perhaps right too. :Naruto fan 6 00:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Nfan 6 ::Eleanor says specifically she can still feel the slug inside her. Thus it is not dead. Phoenix saturn 23:50, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Eleanor is a big sister so the adam slug is still alive but the mental conditioning can be reversed (sort of like how Tenenbaum removed the mental conditioning on jack when he was captured). :::And to answer the overdosed the slug killing it with adam maybe be impossible and the fact that the Adam would have killed Eleanor long before it would have killed the slug. :::PhoenixPhire333 18:12, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Typo Why the fuck is somebody adding a typo i removed? With without doesn't make sense guys! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 17:05, 2010 April 12. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :I think you misunderstand the sentence. With your revisions it would be: ::"None of the above can be interacted without cheat codes." or ::"None of the above can be interacted without the use of cheat codes." :Try breaking the sentence up into parts (independent and dependent clauses) and you will understand why that is bad grammar; it would be equivalent to saying "None of the above Little Sisters can be interacted." That is not a complete statement. You would not say "I interacted a Little Sister", you would say "I interacted with a Little Sister." :Thus, I reverted your edit to the previous, grammatically correct sentence: ::"None of the above can be interacted '''with' without cheat codes." :In this case the "with" and "without" so close together may be confusing, but the "with" is necessary as a modifier of "interacted", and "without" is part of the separate clause stating the conditions under which the verb operates. Since this sentence is confusing I will try rewording it in a different way as a compromise. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 18:12, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::One would have thought that: ::"None of the above can be interacted with, without the use of cheat codes." ::would be a better alternative. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 04:20, 30 May 2010 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! WHERE? Where do Little Sisters go after they are saved in Bioshock 2?~Max26 :That depends, it didn't say, they either go Ellie's (Eleanor) room or back to Tennenbaum. :Naruto fan 6 15:16, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Nfan 6 Little Sister Quotes (Bioshock 2) Is there some way we can separate the lines spoken by Little Sisters guarded by Big Daddies and Little Sisters with the player?Ant423 04:13, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :There's also some rhyming when Subject Delta wakes up at the beginning of the game and also in Pauper's Drop. I just forgot how to add quotes on wikis. It goes like this: :In the house of upside down :Cellar's top floor, attic's ground :In the house of upside down :Laughing cries and smile's frown :In the house of upside down :Found is lost and lost is found :Edit: The video's added! Kelzow20 03:26, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::That...That picture. In the video. Dear gods... ::Type Omega 00:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC)Type Omega Complete list of quotes I've extracted all the Little Sister voice files for BioShock 2 Single-player, and there are about 400. Not all of them have words, but where would be an appropriate place to add the ones that aren't in the game? EDIT: not the actual .mp3s, but typed quotes. 13:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Putting them somewhere in this article is fine. :[[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 20:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) The Full "Lillypoppy" Poem Does anybody have a video of the full lillypoppy poem? The one that goes "There's a land called lillypoppy..." I don't want just the words, I want a video of the little sister actually saying it herself. I can't seem to find one anywhere. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 00:02, 2010 June 11. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Quiet little sisters Having played though Bioshock 2 several times I can be sure I've never heard most of the little sister quotes. I've only heard the weapon upgrade ones, very few of the combat ones and the finding adam/going the vent ones. Could this be linked to the fact the venting machines don't seem to play tunes eitheir ? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 15:46, 2010 July 17. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :I don't think so. All of these quotes came from the "gatherer" audio files, and some may have been intentionally left out of the game by the developers. Others may just have a very, very low chance of being played, or the context is rare enough that most players would not encounter it. The broken vending machine audio came from a separate file, and it seems to be the only file that was affected by the bug. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:23, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::That covers possibly covers some of of them, but Im missing entire sections. The little sisters never say anything when you approach them for the first time, or picked up, first time or otherwise, the airlock warning messages have been replaced by a pop up message, the delta ressurects messages are missing, so are the security camera and vending machine messages. most of the rest seem to be present, eitheir with AI big daddies and their sisters or with the player and his sister. I know the big sister related quotes won't turn up because you can't have little sister with you when the big sister turns up. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 19:34, 2010 July 17. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :::I think you are right about the Big Sister and air lock audio. I guess those should be removed from the page. I'm not sure about the picked up and vending machine ones- I would have to check again during a playthrough. But I have definitely heard the security camera and resurrect ones. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:56, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Harvester/Rescuer Okay, so in B2, I harvested the first Sister, felt guilty, and vowed to never do it again. However, now all the Sisters are scared of me. My question is: will this last? After rescuing 3-4 and getting a reward, will they still fear me?Einsteinium99 04:42, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I did the same thing. After you rescue enough little sisters they will stop being afraid of you. Ohshizim15Ohshizim15 04:53, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Split this page? The quote sections of this article are extremely long. This makes the page take a long time to load, and it clutters the article by making individual sections hard to find. It may be best to split the quote section off into a separate article, or maybe a subpage, that we can just link to from the Little Sister article. For instance, it could be moved to Little Sister/Quotes. Anyone have an oppinion? ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:41, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Split it into two sections: Appearences in the games (harvest/save, quotes, ect.) and history. That should keep it short enough. Dark Swarmlord 22:09, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: Erm, screw that: stick history and misc in a seperate article to game mechanics, which should keep it even. e.x. sticking what the Little Sisters are for in BS1, 2 and Multiplayer seperate to how they were created, what they say, so on, so forth. Dark Swarmlord 22:14, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::That may be an OK idea, but it would clash with the standard format that we currently have for all "enemy" pages where we keep history and gameplay strategy in the same article. I personally think that moving the quotes section to a separate page (or subpage) would be simplest way to reduce it to a manageable length. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:16, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Well... OK, but it might still be a little long, plus Little Sis isn't even an actual enemy: even Grace is considered an NPC and she sends the Splicers after you. It feels unjustified to call the girls "enemies", but I know you'll come back with a plausible argument. Dark Swarmlord 17:05, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hidden table? If the code in the page is also so bad, hidden table containing cited quotes page? ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 18:41, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::It sounds good. But I've no idea how to do that. Frankly, I don't know if it would work, but if it did it could be used elsewhere. Dark Swarmlord 22:36, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Putting it in a collapsible table will cause it to do the really annoying thing where people start scrolling down the page while it is loading, then when the page finishes loading the table collapses and they get bumped back up higher on the page. Moving the quotes to a subpage is not unprecedented. See how it is done on the Left4Dead Wiki: https://left4dead.fandom.com/wiki/Louis#Quotes_and_Captions ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:19, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::If it MUST be split, then having the quotes on a separate page is best. :::::::[[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 23:31, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Can't argue with that. *cough* Dark Swarmlord 11:07, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I moved the quote sections to a subpage. Let me know if you see any problems. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 15:05, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Both pages are a little long, but it's a vast improvement. Definately worth it. Dark Swarmlord 16:19, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Little sisters' seeing Rapture as it is when harvesting? What's the source of this information? To me, they seem to be having quite an enjoyable time when poking the dead Splicers with needles. Could someone clarify this a bit? M0RGION 02:27, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :It came from BioShock 2... It's part of the gameplay... Serious question: Have you played BioShock 2 (or played it through)? ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 04:11, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I actualy thought the reason she saw flashes of the real Rapture was because of the fact she was being controlled by Delta. (just my two cents...) :Little sister7364 22:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC)Little_sister7364 :::Oookay, I got it. I just got both of the games but I'm still playing the first one, so I obviously have no idea about the happenings of Bioshock 2. Thanks for the information. M0RGION 15:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) math in 'strategy' section is wrong? it says in strategy section that rescuing 3 little sisters gives 440 Adam, 80 for each, plus 200. I don't understand where the 200 comes from. On hard level, I get a bonus of 80 for every 3 sisters I rescue after getting 80 for each sister. That is 320, not 440. 320 is Quite a big difference in Adam if you choose not to harvest for 480. 22:44, December 19, 2011 (UTC) weird ok i need answers here,i am an 11 year old girl who plays and knows evrything about bioshock but this still questions me, little sisters see rapture how it really is when they gather or when they are scared but when elenor is about to save delta as a little sister shes normal can somebody answer this the preceeding comment was made by A Wiki Contributor 205.201.109.101 (Talk) 23:06, December 28, 2011 If you mean when Delta (as a Little Sister) sees Eleanor wearing the Big Sister Suit while still in the LS vision, all I can say is it might have been something the developers didn't think about fixing at the last minute. True, because of the suit pieces appearing differently in the vision, it would have been if Eleanore was suppose to appear as a crowned princess, instead of in a Big Sister Suit. Then again, Little Sisters do see Big Daddies as golden Lancer- knights instead of actual Daddies, so may be their vision ends up making Big Sisters appear in their armor instead of looking like crowned princesses. But like I said before, it just might be something the developers didn't think about fixing at the last minute. I hope that helps. Evans0305 23:55, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Little Sisters surviving underwater? I keep reading that there's a scene in where you can see a Big Sister swimming with a Little Sister in her back cage just outside a window in Pauper's Drop, but I've played through that area countless times and I don't see a Little Sister. I can't find any videos of this scene either, but I am DYING to see it for myself- can anyone help?! >__<;;; --( 22:30, January 3, 2012 (UTC)) :The Little SIster is only seen briefly when you enter the the area for the first time. I think you need to have Paupers Drop saved as a level save game, so that you can replay the level from the start of Paupers Drop. :Start your Paupers Drop saved level, collect the camera, then follow the golden arrow to Skid Row. When you enter Skid Row wait for the Big Daddy fight to end, don't get involved. Then follow the golden arrow a little way, in the distance you should see the neon Limbo Room sign with a big window next to it. Ignore all attacks and just head straight to the window, you should then see the Big SIster swimming outside. You can then turn left and follow the Big Sister to the othe three windows, which she will swim past. :You only see the Big Sister very briefly, look for the Little Sisters legs on the back of the Big Sister. :If you want to see the Big Sister again, I think you will have to replay the Paupers Drop level again from the start of the level, but I am not sure about this. Aquawiki 13:42, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I think its really anoying that i cant kill or hurt any of the little sisters its just really anoying . Little sister's sick comments. How about adding comments when Delta has a sister on her back and fights splicers. I mean "..he's dancing!" when struck by electro bolt or "No one hurts my daddy!" When Delta is hit. 04:38, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :You can find those here: Little Sister/Quotes ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 05:49, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :All right then, how about the fact that when you perform drill dash with adopted little sister on your back, sometimes her hands can be seen? 20:15, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Fricken huge needle !!! Forcing that into some corpses chest cavity ... Maurice Chavalier - "Thank Heaven for Little Ghouls..." Little Sister massed out like a Brute splicer might have been 'strange' (and solved the need for Big Daddies...) Obvious !!! And Suchong thought he was so smart... " She acquired a submersible and descended to Rapture" She must have gone to her local Reykjavik U-Haul and rented the submarine ? An easier story would be she had stashed the one Jack went to the Surface in (or stole one to get out of Rapture originally) and reused that ??? Xnalara Little sister Models Does anyone have any Xnalara Little sister Models??? Please reply if you do, thank you. hi (talk) 04:08, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :What are Xnalara models exactly? —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 13:07, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Behind the Scenes - Original ADAM Animation Have been reading "Significant Zero" from industry veteran Walt Williams. In Chapter 6, he does a pretty deep dive into his involvement with Bioshock's development. In it, he describes an early demo that they were presenting to the game's PR team. Originally, you could pick up the Little Sisters and plunge their own syringe needle into their chests to suck out the ADAM. Their lifeless bodies would drop to the floor, and you could use Plasmids like Telekenisis to throw them around like ragdolls. This was deemed too untasteful, and was later changed to the fade-away that we know today. Is this something that we can add to the Behind the Scenes section?Dean Guadagno (talk) 15:36, May 9, 2019 (UTC) :The developers were obviously very cruel at that stage... :User:МХК46, 10:26, October 16, 2019 ::Cite the source and use the proper formatting and you can definitely add this information. ::Unownshipper (talk) 01:47, October 22, 2019 (UTC) Big eyes Explain to me why they have such huge eyes when, like Colombian children, they are of normal size? I heard that they did it to make her look like cute anime girls, but is that so? User:МХК46, 16-09-19. :Their eyes might simply look large because of the glowing aura they emit when they've got the slugs in them :Unownshipper (talk) 01:48, October 22, 2019 (UTC) ::Or from the fact that they are very much emaciated... ::МХК46 (talk 9:43, October 22, 2019 (UTC)